degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Neutron Dance
Neutron Dance is the tenth episode of Season 4 of the Canadian television series, Degrassi: The Next Generation. It originally aired on October 26, 2004 on CTV Television and on February 18, 2005 on The N. The episode shares its title with the song by The Pointer Sisters. Summary Craig loves Ashley and loves the idea of having her in his band. Too bad the rest of the band wants her to go away. Craig's in a classic "her or us," and with the band's first recording session looming, eenie meenie minie moe ain't gonna cut it. Meanwhile, Paige has her eye on a sexy new yoga instructor. Main Plot "Downtown Sasquatch" tries to win a record deal by the end of the year, but the band is nowhere near good enough. Things get worse when Craig asks Ashley to join the band, angering Marco and Spinner. Sub Plot Paige joins Hazel in yoga class, and develops a crush on Matt Oleander, Degrassi's new Teaching Assistant. She and Hazel later sneak into a bar, and see Matt with his girlfriend. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Neutron Dance" ''by Pointer Sisters. *This episode marks the first appearance of Matt Oleander. *In this episode, Heather Sinclair was almost revealed, but her arms were covering her face. *This episode marks the start of Ashley and Craig's second relationship. * The Downtown Squatch won studio time in Rock and Roll High School. |-| Gallery= neutron-dance-1.jpg neutron-dance-2.jpg neutron-dance-3.jpg neutron-dance-4.jpg neutron-dance-5.jpg neutron-dance-6.jpg neutron-dance-7.jpg neutron-dance-8.jpg neutron-dance-9.jpg neutron-dance-10.jpg neutron-dance-11.jpg neutron-dance-12.jpg Heathersinclairyoga.jpg Heathersinclairyoga2.jpg tumblr_lon5yyYLAK1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lon5z91mXr1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lon5zutYAU1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lon60bbDtA1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lon60x7Kx21qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lon61aGDHm1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lon68bsHmH1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lon657qsK71qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lon6e47oVe1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lon6erzP5p1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lon6fgm8UN1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lon6jyWoNA1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lon6lcSwhj1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lon6osx4vT1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lon6phkKl01qc1tpr (1).jpg tumblr_lon6ts1EzT1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lon6u4ObsV1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr ls0fh5HCh31qhphz2o1 500.jpg Image-0108.jpg Image-0202.jpg Image-0006.jpg Tumblr lon6phkKl01qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lon6q2x3WH1qc1tpr (1).jpg Nd0057.jpg 410_007.jpg 410_008.jpg 410_01.jpg 410_012.jpg 410_013.jpg 410_02.jpg nd0002.jpg nd0003.jpg nd0006.jpg nd0025.jpg nd0028.jpg nd0029.jpg nd0030.jpg nd0031.jpg nd0032.jpg nd0033.jpg nd0034.jpg nd0037.jpg nd0049.jpg nd0050.jpg nd0054.jpg nd0084.jpg nd0085.jpg nd0088.jpg nd0095.jpg nd0097.jpg nd0100.jpg nd0099.jpg nd0102.jpg nd0103.jpg nd0108.jpg nd0117.jpg nd0129.jpg nd0130.jpg nd0131.jpg nd0134.jpg nd0135.jpg nd0136.jpg nd0137.jpg nd0140.jpg nd0142.jpg nd0148.jpg nd0168.jpg nd0169.jpg nd0170.jpg nd0166.jpg nd0167.jpg nd0173.jpg nd0174.jpg nd0175.jpg nd0179.jpg nd0182.jpg nd0193.jpg nd0194.jpg nd0203.jpg nd0205.jpg nd0209.jpg nd0225.jpg nd0226.jpg ImagesCARAJLM1.jpg Downtown_Sasquatch2.jpg Charliematt.png Nd0176.jpg 410 03.jpg Nd0176b.jpg Nd0161.jpg 798uiou.png 78uoi.png Yuiyuioo.png 687yiou.png Degrassi-the-next-generation-s04e10.jpg Tumblr nxvg0zY2fi1qfnpw7o1 540.jpg Tumblr lon6gs8F7E1qc1tpr (1).jpg 87yui.png 78iuou.png |-| Promos= |-| Cast= '''Regular Cast' (Ordered Alphabetically) *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Jake Epstein as Craig Manning *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Andrea Lewis as Hazel Aden *Melissa McIntyre as Ashley Kerwin *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos Supporting Cast *Deanna Casaluce as Alex Nuñez *Christopher Jacot as Matt Oleander *Lara Kelly as Charlie *Jung-Yul Kim as Mickey Absences *Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Stacie Mistysyn as Caitlin Ryan *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson *Dan Woods as Daniel Raditch |-| Quotes= *Spinner: "One, Two, Crap, Four" *Hazel: "Honestly, it's the only thing keeping me sane since... well, you know." Paige: "I'm so sorry. I haven't even asked about Jimmy today. Or you." *Alex: You and the Furby just broke up. It's okay to be single for twenty minutes." Paige: "Easy for you to say! *Ashley: So, one minute we're talking first recording session butterflies, and the next, full on lip lock." Ellie: "Don't do it." Ashley: "Yeah. Little late for that." Ellie: "Not the kiss. The rest." Ashley: He's different. I think." Ellie: "Guys suck, Ashley. They enjoy messing with your feelings and then sticking you with the rent. Just don't come crying to me when he Craig's out on you." *Mr. Oleander: Okay. Anyways, I was just walking by and I thought I'd come say hi to my favorite Yoga student." Alex: "You should go for it." Paige: "What?" Alex: "I happened to see my favorite Yoga student? Please. He loves you." |-| Featured Music= *''"Everything's Dust"'' by Downtown Sasquatch *''"I Can't Do This Myself"'' by By Divine Right *''"Paralyzed"'' by Clearfield *''"Some People"'' by Clearfield |-| Links= *Watch Neutron Dance on YouTube *Watch Neutron Dance on Gorillavid (International) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes